Guardian Love
by Miz Lil Pitbull
Summary: Prowl has feeling for his charge, what can he do? (Cover by Ninja-Formers-Junkie)
1. Chapter 1 School

A young girl slept peacefully in her bed, curled up like a kitten. The sun shined through her window softly, then her door opened to a man; he walked up her bed and shook her gently "Tori… wake up its time for school" he whispered. The girl slowly opened her brown eyes and hummed, she smiled sleepily up to him "Morrnin' Prowl" she said, he chuckled. "Good morning Victoria" he said "Get ready okay?" Victoria nodded and he left her room, he shut the door behide him. Victoria uncovered herself and got up and stretch, some joints pop.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a purple T-shirt, a black hoodie, skinny jeans, a belt, and a pair of shocks. She changed into them, next she got her boots out and put them on, then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair.

After Victoria race down stairs to find her two younger brothers Isaiah and Donavin sitting at the table eating breakfast. Donavin the youngest brother was kind to make her breakfast, Victoria smiled "Thank you Don" she said, Donavin nodded cutely with his big brown puppy eyes. After eating the three siblings grabbed their bags for school, and went outside.

Prowl was waiting for them in his alt- mode, he was Victoria's guardian. He is an Autobot and Second in command. He opened a door for them to get in, Victoria got in front while her brothers got in the back. He closed his doors and took off to his charge's school, Victoria is 18, Isaiah is 16, and Donavin is 14.

Prowl made it to the school and opened his doors to let the three siblings out. They got out and walked into the school.

**:TIME SKIP:**

Victoria and her brothers were waiting for Prowl to pick them up. Soon enough Prowl came ,Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin ran to him. He opened his doors and they got in "How was your day?" he asked "Good" Victoria said with a warm smile, Prowl's spark fluttered, he had feelings towards Victoria. "That's good" he said as he drove away from the school, he drove to the hidden Autobot base. "Where are we going?" Donavin asked "To meet my team" Prowl answered.


	2. Chapter 2 Autobot base

As Prowl drove, Victoria took out a drawing pad and started to draw. "Tor-tor?" Donavin asked, Victoria turned to him "Yeah, Don" she hummed "Can I play on your phone?" he asked. Victoria nodded and took out her phone and handed it to Donavin. Victoria resumed to her drawing "What are you drawing Victoria?" Prowl asked, Victoria blushed "Somebody…." she said, Prowl chuckled softly.

Soon Victoria was finished with her drawing, and tuck it away; she looked out of the window and saw that they were heading to a canyon. She looked puzzled "Prowl?..." she started "Don't worry Victoria" Prowl said, Victoria nodded. The canyon's wall lifts up and Prowl drove in; he arrived in a large room. He stopped and opened his doors for his charge and her brothers, the got out slowly once they're out Prowl transformed.

Victoria stayed close to him, Isaiah and Donavin stayed by as well, then heavy footsteps were heard. A blue and red mech walked to the S.I.C "Prowl" the blue and red mech greeted, "Op`timus" Prowl greeted back.

Optimus looked down to see Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin; Prowl crouched down and offer a servo to them. They hop on into his servo, Donavin held on Victoria with both arms, Victoria wrapped an arm around him. As Prowl stood up he gently placed them on his shoulders, Victoria looked up at Optimus with a friendly smile. She saluted to him to show respect, he chuckled "Who is your young friends, Prowl?" he asked. "I'm Victoria, and my brothers Isaiah and Donavin" Victoria said, Optimus nodded.

Victoria looked around the base, she saw a human area; Donavin and Isaiah wanted to go to the human area. So Prowl let the two boys down, Victoria stayed with Prowl. Prowl looked at Victoria with gentle optics behide his gold/yellow visor.

He's honored to have Victoria as a charge; Victoria became tired and yawned she lean against Prowl's neck cables. Prowl smiled warmly, he gently picked Victoria up and put her against his chest; Victoria cuddled into him. "Rest now" Prowl whispered as he gently rubbed Victoria's head; she purred like a cat; Prowl shook his helm in amusement.


	3. Chapter 3 Training room

**Prowl's POV**

Looking down at my charge I smiled, and decided to go the human area; I gently transfer her from my servo to the human sized couch. Her brothers paused their game and went to Victoria, Donavin grabbed a pillow and gently slid it under Victoria's head; while Isaiah finds a blanket and covered Victoria's sleeping frame. Her brothers reminded me of my two brothers Smokescreen and Bluestreak, and Victoria reminded me of myself; she was mature, caring, and the oldest sibling of the three. Isaiah loves to annoy his sister, and Donavin was more mature then his older brother; but sometimes he joins his brother to annoy their sister.

**3****rd**** person's POV**

"No, no no-! darn it!" Isaiah said as Donavin won the racing game, Donavin grinned "You got luckly" Isaiah grumbled. He looked back to their sister sleeping on the couch; he went up to her and… "If you poke my face you'll regret it" Victoria mumbled waking up, Isaiah pulled his hand away quickly. Victoria sat up and stretched, the blanket fell on her lap; "I play loser" Isaiah passed the controller to her.

After the game the three wondered if they can practice their MMA skills. "Prowl? Is there a traing room around here?" Prowl looked down at his charge "Why do you ask?" he replied "We're wondering if we can practice our MMA skills" Victoria said; Prowl nodded and showed them the training room.

The siblings took off their shoes and started, Prowl watched in silent. Victoria and Isaiah was sparing; Isaiah made his move, he attempted to tackle Victoria by wrapping his arms around the back of her knees, and he did. Isaiah mounted her, but Victoria pushed him off; she quickly put him in an arm bar. She let go of his arm when he tapped, silently telling her that it hurts too much.

Prowl leaned against the wall, with arms cross; as he watched his charge practice her fighting skills. She's quit good. After a while of practice Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin took a break, "Good job boys" Victoria said. Isaiah plop down on his bottom and onto his back "I'm so tired!" he said, Victoria rolled her eyes. Donavin sat on Isaiah's chest, "Oof!" Isaiah grunted; Prowl chuckled.

Victoria looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at her.


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort and a kiss

With a sharp gasp Victoria shot up into a sitting position in her bed, sweat slide down her face, her heart was pounding in her chest; she started to whimper in fright. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Then her bedroom door opened to Prowl in his hollo form, "Victoria? Are you alright?" he asked as he came over. Victoria looked up at him teary, "P-Prowl…" Prowl picked her up and sat on the bed, Victoria whimpered "Shhh shh…" Prowl stroked her head. Victoria buried her face in Prowl's chest and stiffed. Prowl rubbed her back for more comfort.

Soon Victoria calm down and looked up at Prowl. She still had tears in her eyes, Prowl wipe them away with his thumb and rubbed her cheek gently. Victoria blushed, Prowl leaned down and kissed her gently; Victoria gasped but closed her eyes and returned the gentle kiss. Prowl pulled away from the kiss, and held her close to him. Victoria cuddled into him, slowly falling into sleep, Prowl smiled. He decided to stay with her, as her guardian.


End file.
